El pasado de James
by GarnetXVII
Summary: ONE SHOT ::El tren traqueteaba y la atmósfera que se respiraba era apacible... ideal para recordar un pasado oscuro.


**El pasado de James**  
_  
A Víctor Manuel, con muchísimo cariño de parte de Nazaret. Los sueños nunca mueren si los mantienes vivos en tu corazón. _

El tren traqueteaba recorriendo paisajes y campos llenos de luz, llenos de magia. Pero la estancia donde se encontraba James Potter estaba ocupada, en su mayoría, no se sabe, por muggles.

El joven mago de veintinueve años se dirigía a Londres y miraba entre nostálgico y aburrido por la ventana de su compartimento. Tenía sentada en frente a una joven niña de unos quince años, con el pelo rojizo y la mirada perdida. Pronto James comenzó a pensar, a recordar, a imaginar un futuro muy parecido al que fue, en su día, los mejores y peores momentos de su vida. Pero ya nada sería igual, no...

Recordaba haber nacido cerca de Lasneven, en Gran Bretaña. Su vida desde pequeño había estado influenciada por la magia puesto que la familia entera era bruja.

Fui criado por mis abuelos porque, al igual que mi primo Eben, había perdido a mis padres muy joven. Eben y yo crecimos como hermanos, aunque no con el afecto de ello. Cuando crecimos y nuestros abuelos murieron, nos dejaron una herencia de una gran fortuna, varias fincas y tierras y la mansión de los Potter, que Eben acaparó por ser el mayor. Yo decidí intentar ser auror, como había conseguido al menos los requisitos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y yo ahora disponía de un tutor de estudios para convertirme en un experto. Mi primo era muy interesado, siempre a vueltas en la rentabilidad de las tierras, el dinero y, como no, el poder en el Ministerio de Magia. Por mi parte, me gustaba más arriesgar, la aventura, las diversiones... No éramos más que primos, en absoluto amigos. Es más, creo que siempre nos llevamos mal.

Como él era cobardón y yo muy travieso, gozaba con empujarle, hacerle la vida imposible y meterme con él. Lo dicho... nos queríamos muy poco.

Un día, cuando aún éramos niños, la discusión llegó a más y le empujé, con desacostumbrada violencia, con tal suerte de que Eben se golpeó el rostro con una gruesa piedra. Se partió la nariz y se cortó la mejilla, desfigurándose el rostro. No excesivamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para que nuestra indiferencia se convirtiera en verdadero odio por su parte. Sí... terminé los estudios como auror y Eben se hizo el magistrado para el Wizengamot. Cuando vestía la túnica propia con la toga estaba impresionante, tan alto, tan serio, tan por encima de las debilidades del mundo, situado más allá de cualquier miseria. Parecía la imagen propia de la justicia, aun con esa cara deformada impropia de un juez.

Intenté reconciliarme con él muchas veces. Los años de estudio nos habían alejado y cuando ambos regresamos a casa tras la muerte de nuestros abuelos, parecíamos dos extraños. Le pedí perdón dos veces y él desvió la conversación , ajeno a lo que decía. Yo no contaba para él y la verdad no sabíamos de qué hablar cuando estábamos juntos. Así que seguí con mi vida, hasta que me reencontré con el amor de mi adolescencia, Lily Evans.  
Habíamos salido el último año en Hogwarts y al acabar los estudios ella se fue a estudiar fuera y supongo, esperando volver a enamorarse. Pero cuando volví a verla, Lily fue el comienzo de una nueva vida. Estaba tan bella como siempre; muy pelirroja, muy dulce, muy bonita. Parecía una aparición. Tan cariñosa y con el rostro más fresco y suave que he conocido en la vida... Con una voz de niña, con ilusiones también de niña, con sueños deliciosos, con unos labios hechos para besar y ser besados... Creí morir cuando la vi de nuevo el Londres, donde yo vivía entonces, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Era hija de muggles, muy fiel a sus amigos y con un carácter especial... -James sonrió amárgamente al pensar esas palabras.- Pronto volvimos a salir, ya no como niños creyendo ser mayores, sino como adultos creyendo ser niños... el mundo era más luminoso aquellos días.

Nos amamos tiérnamente, yo me sentía como loco y ella perdía la cabeza al verme. Hicimos miles de proyectos y en todos estaba nuestra vida juntos, para no separarnos jamás. Viví unas semanas, unos meses en otro mundo; flotaba, estaba fuera de esta vida, me veía transportado a un nivel absolutamente irreal.  
Estaba claro que íbamos a casarnos. Un día, cuando regresaba de Gales donde había pasado dos días de servicio por unos extraños asuntos del departamento de aurores, subí a las habitaciones de mi primo subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Sí... quería plantear mi futuro a Eben para que me ayudara en nuestros proyectos de casarme con Lily y amarla eternamente. Respirando entrecortadamente empujé su puerta sin llamar.-James se acomodó en el asiento del compartimento y continuó mirando por la ventana, pensando...- Allí estaba ella, con un vestido púrpura caído, entre los brazos de Eben, en actitud comprometida.

Pensaban casarse, decían. Muy pronto porque al parecer la bruja esperaba un niño.Eben le hacía promesas de amor y le ofrecía su fortuna, sus tierras y también las que mis abuelos habían dejado para mí.

''Haré que la herencia de mi abuela no sea para ese estúpido de James y pase directamente a ti, como dote de boda. Como magistrado no me será difícil ya que tengo muchos contactos en el ministerio.''

Ambos reían cruelmente y yo sentí un dolor tan agudo en mi pecho que pensé que me fallaba el corazón. Quería gritar, quería hacerle daño a mi primo, quería verle gritar a él. Inconscientemente me llevé la mano a la varita, pero la aparté, sin creer aún lo sucedido. No acababa de asimilar tanta crueldad en ambos; tanta doblez en Lily, tan pura e inocente; tanta falsedad en Eben, que manchaba su toga y su honorabilidad con tal de quitarme la herencia...

Me marché, fui cobarde, demasiado... sí. No me sentí con fuerzas para hacerles notar mi presencia y afear la conducta de ambos. Era demasiado. Tantas ilusiones destrozadas me hicieron sentir tan débil, tan falto de energía, y tan pequeño y traicionado que solo tuve fuerzas para llegar a mi habitación y tumbarme en la cama, donde lloré y lloré durante días creyendo morir, deseando morir a cada instante. Pero no lo conseguí. Dios no me hizo caso y me permitió recuperarme y salir de mi abandono.

Pocos días después, Lily volvió a la mansión de los Potter y, al no encontrarme porque permanecía encerrado en mi habitación sin querer ver a nadie me envió una nota a través de una parda lechuza con los ojos verdes y cristalinos como los tenía ella...  
En la nota decía que quería verme para hablar de nuestro futuro y que me esperaría en el jardín de poniente, al atardecer.

-James dio una patada al suelo y apretó los puños, avergonzado de su pasado... pero siguió recordando.- Estúpido de mí... creí que todo había sido un sueño e, incluso, me sentí feliz pensando que la pesadilla había acabado y que Lily seguía amándome.  
Ni por un momento recordé que estaba embarazada, no de mí, pues habíamos sido cuidadosos con el tema, y no podía ser verdad que ellos no lo hubieran sido...

Me vestí con ilusión para el encuentro y, una vez allí, esperanzado vi cómo se acercaba más hermosa que nunca la bruja que había puesto un poco de su magia dentro de mí. Me besó en la mejilla, lo que me turbó en extremo, y empezó a hablarme de proyectos, de cómo íbamos a vivir y cúan felices seríamos...  
Al oirla perdí la cabeza y fui incapaz de ver en ella alguna falsedad o doblez. La rodeé con mis brazos.

Entonces alguien me hechizo desde atrás y pude ver cómo las facciones de Lily cambiaban de niña dulce a malévola mujer.  
''¡Habéis tardado mucho, imbéciles! Vamos, lleváoslo.'' fue lo último que pude oir decir de su voz...

Sin orientación, desarmado, sin nada para identificarme me vi desamparado en algún lugar de Edimburgo. Lugar donde tuve que adaptarme y crear una vida completamente nueva y ajena a mi pasado. Pronto pude hacer un amigo, fiel y cutivador que encontré en mi viaje... -James frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando cómo se perdían de vista unas altas montañas.- Le salvé la vida, al hipogrifo, y como muestra de estar en deuda conmigo, me ofreció su amistad y yo le bauticé como Cupido, en evidente burla al dios del amor.

Pasados unos años éste me abandonó, por la oscura trayectoria de la vida que le propinó la muerte por su ya elevada edad. Solo y frío de nuevo ahora en este tren... camino de Londres, camino de nuevas esperanzas y retos. Con la ilusión de poder triunfar algún día, como auror. Y no me sentí imacientado por la llegada de nuevo del amor. Pues esta experiencia no me había gustado, y ya no podía sentir ni creer en esa sensación. Pero, a la vez, por dentro siento esta angustia de que necesito ese sentimiento... aunque sepa muy bien que no existe ni existirá jamás amor eterno.

.-James sonrió sin ganas y murmuró para sí mientras el tren iba frenando poco a poco.- ''Espero que al menos sean felices...'' murmuró recordando de nuevo los rostros de Eben y Lily, de los que no había vuelto a saber nada.

Observó que la niña pelirroja que antes había estado sentada frente a él había desaparecido. Y como sin querer, sintió una gran ausencia, sin saber qué le había sucedido. Procurando no derrumbarse, se puso en pie, decidido...

Y armándose de valor, salió del tren a la luz cegadora del sol y se encaminó hacia, donde años atrás, solo existían justicia y amor. Por temer lo inseperado, al final había encontrado un futuro demasiado diferente. Y sin nada en los bolsillos decidió dar su vida por aquellos que, como él, no tuvieron culpa de su perecer. Y altivo, encaminado, desapareció entre las calles sin nada que perder.


End file.
